My Name is Damien
by Waluigi54
Summary: I've had a rough life. I don't get along with most others. I've been tasked with saving a planet. My name is Damien.
1. Introduction

**This is my first story. I'm sorry if it's bad, but I need to start somewhere. I don't even think this will be noticed by anyone, due to it being an OC story. If you do end up reading this, I would greatly appreciate a review to know what I'm doing right, and what I should change. Enjoy**

So, I am an elemental. An elemental is a being that has the power to manipulate one if the many elements of the universe. My element is fire. When an elemental is born, they are tested to see what their power is, and how well they can use it.

When we reach the age of 10, we are tested once more, by how well we can use it in combat, the worst part is that we are typically faced against others from our class. (your class in elemental culture is determined by your skill shown as a newborn and is how most kids meet their best friends. Which is why it is unpleasant to fight in these tests, knowing that your close friends are in there ready to fight back.)

My test was the worst experience I've ever had. I was beaten badly, because I hated using my powers after...anyway, I wanted to be a stone elemental so badly as a kid, because my best friend Terra was really good with his powers. He showed me a bunch of cool tricks he could do, while I could do nothing but shoot flames from my hand.

He said it was cool, but I always thought it was nothing compared to his ability to create pillars of rock straight from the ground of our home planet, Censtar. After the test, those of us who survive (long story short, some kids die) get to learn of our new jobs. I wanted so badly to be a medic, because I had recently learned that I could use my ability to heal small cuts and scrapes. But I nearly screetched with joy after I learned that Terra and I were both going to be defenders. (A defender is kind of like a super hero) Next we were told that the planet we were protecting was named Earth.

We were ready to go, but were told that it would take a couple of days before we were allowed to leave, so we were told to choose our new bodies in the mean time, (we needed new bodies so that we would blend into the planet and not give away our true identities) we could do as much research as we needed on the lifeforms of the planet and could choose our bodies based on our powers and preferences.

Over the course of a week, I did a lot of research on not only the humans, but also on my own power as well. I learned that I was the first fire elemental in over twenty years. I thought that was cool. I also learned that fire is an element that is controlled by emotion. There are only a few of these, and I was eager to learn more. I found some old books that talked about rage and hatred being big parts of controlling fire. After a bit more research on how humans interact and what I could do to regulate my powers, I was ready. I went in with Terra the Saturday before we were supposed to be shipped.

We were asked if we had thought about our bodies yet, we both said yes. We were escorted to a small room with two small chambers within. We each were told to step inside and we did. Inside I was greeted with a screen that showed many different options for my new body to be constructed. I quickly selected all of the features I had previously planned out. I finished within a minute and was scanned thoroughly by a machine inside the chamber.

I could feel myself changing to look like a human. I enjoyed the tingling feeling in my body as I was remade into a new being. I stepped out, looked into a mirror and admired my new look. I waited a few more minutes as Terra was still getting ready. He finally came out and I was surprised by his choice. I had gone with a basic caucasian teenage boy, because my power is based on rage, and I found out that teenagers have the most out of any other age in the species.

I chose a body that wasn't too attractive as I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I went with slightly muscular, but not huge, and a 'six pack', because I was the only one who would see it. I chose dark hair, and was hoping to get brown eyes as well, but eyes weren't a choice. Looking in the mirror, I saw that the machine had given me red eyes, but I didn't mind. It looked kind of... cool.

Terra, however came out as a huge, bulking, black man with muscles the size of watermelons. I'm not even exaggerating, they were huge. I noticed that he had also chosen dark hair, and he had brown eyes. I was confused by the eyes not being a choice, but shrugged it off.

We walked out of the room and passed two kids about our age that looked as though they were waiting for their turns to make new bodies. I didn't see them very well, but I can say that they were a boy and a girl. As Terra and I walked to the ship that would soon take us to Earth we got inside and met a boy who looked to be about a year younger than us, he smiled and introduced himself to us.

"Hi, I'm Aerro." (pronounced like arrow) "I want to be your friend."

"Uh, OK. I'm Terra. I would love to be your friend!"

"Yes!" the boy whispered to himself, pumping his fist into the air. "And you are?" He turned to me and blinked.

I glaced at him with a frown, being honest I thought this kid was a bit annoying. Then, in my deep, angry voice I said, "My name is Damien."

**So? Tell me what you think. I need to know if this was good. I think I should pace the next part a bit better, but other than that I think it was OK. Also, the next chapter will have more dialogue than this, I was just testing the app in this one to get a feel of the way it works. Until next time, stay Wah-nderful.**

**~Waluigi54**


	2. The Weapon

"My name is Damien"

"Damien huh?" Questioned Aerro. "Strange name."

"What makes my name strange?"

"Well, it's just that...normally, your name is linked to your element. I can't tell what element Damien is."

"If you must know, I'm a fire elemental."

"Fire huh? Cool! Can you show me a trick?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But-"

"Hey Aerro," Terra chimed in. "I'll show you a trick"

"Eh, alright. I'd rather see the fire though."

Terra then pulled a rock from his pocket, and gave it to Aerro.

"Hold it flat in your palm." Said Terra.

"Okay. Like this?" Aerro put the rock in his hand and held it out towards Terra.

"Yeah."

Terra then snapped his fingers and the rock shattered into hundreds of tiny shards.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Aerro.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed. "What's your ability anyway?"

Aerro looked down and grinded his foot into the floor of the ship.

"Wind." He replied sofly.

"Really? Wind? That sounds boring." I laughed.

"It is." He said sadly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Said Terra as he shot me a look that said 'shut up.'

"Where are you headed anyway kid?" I asked Aerro.

"Some place called Earth. I'm supposed to be a defender."

"Oh cool, that's where we're going!" Said Terra excitedly. "Isn't that great Damien?"

"Just super." I mumbled.

"All defenders going to Earth, please get to your designated pods." Screetched a voice over the intercom.

"Better get going." I said to the others.

"Right." Said Aerro.

The three of us went our separate ways toward our pods.

I approached my pod, and there was a man standing next to it.

"Hi there Damien. I'm here to help you get to Earth. Get in the pod and I will input the coordinates."

"Uh, ok."

I clambered into the pod and watched as he typed something into a keypad. Then the pod detached from the ship and I was sent off the Earth. As I approched the planet, I was eager to arrive. Everything was beautiful. My pod slowly landed at a large building. I exited my pod and watched as it flew back to the ship I had just departed from. I went inside the building and was met with a new face.

"Ah, you must be Damien. I'm Jim. I'm here to teach you how to use your weapon."

"Weapon?" I asked.

"Yes. You need a weapon to defend the planet."

"Great, how do I get a weapon?"

"Well, you have to make one."

"Make one?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Simple. You just have to combine a drop of your blood with the material you choose for your weapon."

"Oh, ok. How do I get materials?"

"Over there." He points to a large crate labeled 'Raw Materials.'

"Oh, right."

I walk over to the crate and take out the strongest hunk of metal I can find. I then put it on the table next to the crate. On the table there was a knife. I used the knife to make a small cut on my finger and infuse the blood and metal. Then a flash of light came from the metal. After I opened my eyes...I saw a sword.


	3. The Master

**_After I_****_ opened my eyes I saw... a sword_**.

I picked up the sword and carried it over to where Jim was.

"Ah, a sword. I haven't seen a fire elemental in years."

"You could tell my element just by looking at my weapon?"

"Yes. When you infuse the material with your blood, it reshapes the weapon based on different factors. The sword is a fire type weapon, and it is also an elite weapon."

"Elite weapon?"

"You'll learn more as time passes. For now, you should go see your master. He should be waiting in your new home, a map will be given to you on your way out. Oh, and by the way...you can store your sword in your elemental sheath. To put a weapon in your sheath, you must focus all energy into the hilt and feel the weight of the item leaving your grasp. To summon it from the sheath, you can imagine it in your hand and attempt to form it with your element."

I do as he says and sheath the sword, then I summon it and sheath once more. "Wow, that's really cool. Thanks!" I head towards the exit, where a large man hands me a map and points me in the correct direction of my new home.

A few moments later

I finally arrive at the location marked on the map, but there is nothing here. It's just a large mountain. The map says to 'Trace the mountain' I have no idea what that means, but I'll try it.

I take my finger and outline the mountain with it, then i notice that the mountain is very slowly and very unnoticeably moving back and forth.

"It's fake," I think to myself.

I run full speed into the mountain and come out on the other side. I'm greeted by a large mansion on a hill with plenty of yard space around it. An old man with a yellow robe and a long, braided, white beard is standing in the doorway. He waves to me and calls my name.

"Damien! I've been waiting for you. Your friends arrived earlier than I anticipated."

"Friends?"

Just then, Terra and Aerro emerge from behind the man.

"Damien, we're going to be living together! Isn't that great?"

"Super," I murmur as i approach them and walk inside.

"Now that you are all here, I can begin training you."

"Training us?" I asked

"Oh right, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Master Walker. I train the defenders of Earth."

"A pleasure, Master," I say whilst bowing.

"Please please, I'm just an old man. Now, we can begin your training. Follow me."

He takes us to a large metal door and scans his hand on a pannel on the wall just next to it. The door opens and we enter a large black room with nothing in it.

"Computer begin simulation."

"User identified, Walker. State your command," Replies a robotic, female voice.

"Set location, rocky fields. Weather, hot. Wind levels, high."

"Simulation initiated."

Suddenly the room becomes a large field of dirt with pillars of stone scattered all around. There were no clouds in the sky and the wind was blowing fiercely.

"Remove permanent damage."

"Permanent damage removed."

"Um, Master...if you don't mind me asking, what is permanent damage?" Asked Aerro with a tone in his voice that, I hate to admit I found kinda cute.

"Well young one, it means that any pain you feel in here will be healed when you leave the room."

"Oh, why do we need that?"

"Becuase young one, you are going to fight."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed all three of us simultaneously.

"Well of course, how else did you expect me to train you?"

"Good point," I admitted.

"Now then, I will watch from here. Go ahead and start your battle when you are ready."

"Sorry about this guys, but it's what the master wants," I say as I summon my sword and prepare to charge. Just as I'm about to attack I see something that makes me uneasy.

Terra smiles as he summons a giant mallet made of stone.

Aerro looks at both of us and summons a bow and quiver.

A full-fledged battle with our brand new weapons? No holding back?

**_Can't Wait._**

**_**

**Author's** **Note:**

**So, I didn't get any questions. That means no QA, but I am going to say that I hope to get a consistent schedule soon and to start some other fics that don't involve OCs. However, MNiD will always be my main focus until it is finished. Until next time, stay Wahnderful.**


End file.
